Shut Up An AarSon Fic
by nibblexmyxnaan
Summary: Just a normal day for Aaron and Jackson, before crash. Boisterous behavior and bickering ensues, can Aaron shut Jackson up?


Title: Shut Up

Fandom: Aaron/Jackson, Emmerdale.

Rating: 15

Summary: Just an evening with Aaron and Jackson and Paddy. Set before the crash. Paddy goes to Marlon's and the boys go to the pub. Bickering and boisterous behaviour ensues, can Aaron shut Jackson up?

Authors Note: Hope this is okay, my first ever AarSon fic… Please review and be honest.

Aaron sighed and pushed his plate around in front of him, chasing his pea's with his fork, disgusted by the slap dash meal that Paddy has just handed him. Paddy watches him, biting his lips anxiously.

'I know how you love steak and mushroom pie so I thought I'd try me hand at a home made one…Don't eat it Jackson, if you don't want…' he mumbled apologetically.

Aaron rolled his eyes and prodded at the burnt black pastry in revulsion.

'It's burnt.' He states obviously, wrinkling his nose.

Jackson cuts into his slice tentatively and plasters a smile on his face as the cream sauce slowly trickles out.

'Yum. Looks delish Paddy, thanks mate!' he announces before shovelling a great big mouthful into his gob.

Aaron looks at him in disbelief.

'Even _you're_ stomach can't handle this! It's poison!'

Paddy blushes even deeper and sends Aaron a pleading look.

'Just try it Aaron! You might like it…'

Aaron is just about to disagree when Jackson swallows loudly and smacks his lips appreciatively.

'Well, and now I just _hate_ proving you wrong Aaron, but that is bloody lovely Paddy! It doesn't look like much but my God, it tastes just fantastic!'

Paddy beams with pride and cuts into his own slice.

'Are you serious?' Aaron hisses, looking at Jackson in confusion.

Jackson nods and cuts another bite-sized forkful.

'Yeah, there's more to this pie than meets the eye Aaron. Bit like you really.'

Aaron glares at him and starts messing with his mash.

'Shut up, Jackson.'

Paddy flicks through his DVD collection, looking for something they could all enjoy. He rocks back on his heels and shakes his head.

'I don't know if I can find anything lads…'

Aaron squeezes the cushion around his stomach even tighter and rolls his eyes.

'Of course you can't Paddy. Everything you own is sh-'

'OH LASSIE! I love that one!' Jackson exclaims, pointing at the case.

Aaron wants to smother him with the cushion.

'Are you serious? 'Lassie' of all movies?' Aaron snaps.

Jackson ignores him and smiles enthusiastically at Paddy.

'Go on, pop it on and I'll make the tea. I brought over some chocolate as well.'

Aaron decides that smothering him would be too simple and would rather stab him repeatedly and watch him bleed.

'You want tea, mate?' Jackson asks, hopping off the sofa.

'No.' He says through gritted teeth, giving Jackson the eye that he hoped said 'I thought we were going to the Pub?'.

Jackson doesn't seem to understand and shrugs his shoulders before making his way into the kitchen.

Paddy puts 'Lassie' on and pauses it, waiting for Jackson.

'He's such a nice lad Aaron. He really is.'

Aaron closes his eyes and leans his head back against the sofa.

'Shut up, Paddy.'

Aaron thinks that they're halfway through 'Lassie' at this stage but to him it feels like hours. He is in agony. He can barely keep his eyes open and to his left Paddy is blubbering like a baby and to his right Jackson is repeating all the words under his breath.

Aaron knows that he had done some bad stuff in his life, but nothing, NOTHING, merits this kind of punishment.

'I thought you were goin' to see Marlon tonight?' Aaron asked Paddy, hoping he'll take the hint.

Paddy sniffs and wipes his eyes.

'What? Uh-yeah… At around ten or half past I think.'

'We've still got time to finish the movie then.' Jackson announces happily.

Aaron very nearly kicks him.

'Yeah, but Paddy, there's another hour left at least. And it's half nine now so…' Aaron growls, praying for the sake of his own sanity that they turn off the bloody DVD.

Paddy sighs and heaves himself up off the sofa.

'Yeah, you're right Aaron.'

Jackson whimpers softly beside him.

'Aw no Paddy! C'mon we'll watch the end, ring Marlon and say you'll be over later!'

'I'd love to Jackson but uh… well…'

'Paddy, you don't have to go just because Grumpy over there can't enjoy a good film!'

'Oh I know Jackson but-'

'AHH! Just shut up the pair of yez!'

Paddy closes the door behind him softly and Aaron turns to glare at Jackson.

'What the Hell was that?' he demands.

Jackson raises his eyebrows and smiles.

'What? I _love_ 'Lassie'!' he insisted.

Aaron rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

'Yeah? I never would have bloody guessed with you saying all the lines under your breath, you nutter!'

Jackson laughs good-humouredly and smiles at Aaron.

'Sorry, I didn't realize that it annoyed you!'

Aaron shakes his head and takes a step closer.

'No, that's not what annoyed me. You being all BFF with Paddy is what annoyed me! What were you playin' at? You hopin' that if your nice enough that he'll want to join us in a threesome? Is that it?'

Jackson chokes down his laughter and raises a shaking finger.

'You are sick, you are.'

Aaron wants to scream. Instead he punches the wall beside him.

'JACKSON!' He roars, unable to control his frustration.

Jackson stops laughing and looks up at Aaron anxiously.

'All right Aaron, it's okay. I like Paddy. I'm sorry I annoyed you.'

Aaron pouted a little and took another step closer.

'It's okay to like him but I'm your boyfriend so it'd be nice to get a look in.'

Jackson feels the laughter bubble up inside his chest once more.

'Aaron… are you jealous of Paddy?'

'Ugh, shut up Jackson!'

Jackson yawned dramatically and threw his arm around Aaron's shoulders in the process.

'Whoo. I'm knackered. Fancy headin' up to bed?' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Aaron pushed his arm away and scowled at him.

'I thought we were goin' to the pub?' he snapped.

Jackson threw his eyes up to Heaven and checked his watch.

'Well, it's like, half ten now so… Paddy won't want you stayin' out too late on a work night, you know?'

Aaron elbowed Jackson and jumped from the sofa.

'Come on, if I don't get a beer I think I'll actually kill someone.'

Jackson sighed and pulled himself from his comfortable seat.

'Fine… As long as that someone ain't me or Paddy…'

Aaron marched into 'The Woolpack' and beelines for the bar.

'Ugh, two pints, cheers Maisie.' He groans.

Maisie smiles at him and gives Jackson a wink.

'You look done out Aaron, Jackson tiring you out?' she jokes bemusedly.

Aaron can feel himself blush and continues to stare at the beer coaster in front of him. Jackson smiles.

'Nah, nothing like that. We were just watching 'Lassie' and it made Aaron get all emotional, you know?'

Maisie laughs and hands over the two drinks.

'Three pounds thirty please.'

Aaron glares at Jackson and nods at him.

'You can buy that, you plonker.'

Jackson rolls his eyes and slips his hands into his pants and hands Maisie a fiver.

'Thanks Aaron, you're the one who wanted to go to the Pub and then you make me pay? You're a real gent you are!'

Aaron takes a sip of his larger and gives Jackson a withering look.

'You're tellin' everyone that _I _cried during 'Lassie'. Some mate you are.'

Jackson smirks and leans a little closer.

'We're a little more than 'mates' babe…'

Aaron snorts and pushes him away.

'Ugh! Don't call me that!'

Jackson winks at him and smiles widely.

'I'll just save it for the bedroom, shall I?'

'Shut up, Jackson!'

Aaron sighed angrily when Chas, Cain and Carl walked into the pub.

'Fuck this…' he muttered under his breath, jumping up from his table, leaving behind his half drank pint.

'Aaron!' Chas squealed, making her way over to him and Jackson.

Jackson grinned widely and looked at Aaron delightedly.

'Look who it is Aaron!'

Aaron throws Jackson his most dangerous look and then continues to glare at his mother.

'What do you want?' he demands, looking at his mother in disgust.

Chas raises her eyebrows and raises her finger.

'Oi! No need to speak to me like that. I just wanted to see how things were goin' at Paddy's. I heard Jackson's practically moved in!' She exclaimed.

Jackson nods and gives her his best 'I'm a Good Boy' smile.

'Well, separate beds obviously. I actually sleep on the sofa.' He announces.

Chas nods and gives him a funny look.

'All right love. Um… so things are good then?' she says to Aaron.

Aaron rolls his eyes and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

'If they're not I'm hardly goin' to say it in front of Jackson, am I?'

Chas smiles and laughs a little.

'Well, you never really know with you babes!'

Aaron scowls even deeper and pushes passed her.

'C'mon Jackson.'

Jackson jumps from his seat and smiles at Chas again.

'I'm not corrupting your son, promise.'

Chas looks at him incredulously and nods slowly.

'All right. Everythin' okay Jackson?'

'Oh, just perfect Mum.'

Chas' eyes widen and Aaron spins around and grabs Jackson by his t-shirt.

'SHUT UP, JACKSON!'

'Mum? You called her Mum?' Aaron howled, kicking the gravel in front of him in frustration.

Jackson laughed and skipped along to keep up with the angry teen.

'It was just a joke Aaron. Did you see her face?' Jackson chuckles.

Aaron shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

'I don't know what's gotten into you tonight Jay but it needs-' Aaron falls silent as Jackson pulls him close and plants a kiss on his lips.

Their mouths move against each other slowly, each boy savouring the moment, enjoying the fact that they were outside in the open and that no one seemed to notice.

Aaron slowly breaks the kiss and looks at Jackson curiously.

'What was that for?'

Jackson smirks and looks deep into Aarons bright, blue eyes.

'I love you.'

Aaron freezes.

'What?' he whispers, a shocked look on his face.

Jackson shakes his head and lets go of Aaron.

'You heard me.'

Aaron shakes his head and takes a step back.

'Yeah but… You don't mean it like.'

Jackson laughs and continues walking towards Smithy Cottage.

'Ah, but I do Aaron dearest, otherwise I wouldn't have said it, would I?'

'Shut up Jackson!'

Aaron sits on his bed in a sulk, watching Jackson undress.

'Why do you have to go and spoil a perfectly good night by makin' it all serious and stuff?' he demands.

Jackson laughs softly and drops his trousers.

'_I _didn't ruin nothing! You're the one who's being going around all night with a face like a slapped arse!' Jackson retorts.

Aaron smarts a little from the comment and raises an eyebrow.

'I thought we were havin' fun.'

Jackson turns around, trying to decipher whether Aaron was taking the piss or not.

'You what?' he gasped.

Aaron shrugged and lay back in his bed, a pout on his lips.

'I thought we was havin' a laugh. I've been on my best behaviour all night.'

Jackson sees the serious look in his eyes and bursts out laughing.

'There's no need to laugh at me, you ignorant boll-'

But once again, Jackson silences him with a kiss and Aaron really likes this one because Jackson is on top of him in nothing but his boxers.

He feels himself grow excited as he runs his hands along Jackson's chest, loving the feeling of his soft, hard skin beneath his fingers.

Jackson pulls away and starts to tug at Aaron's shirt, pulling it off over his head. Aaron snaps back to reality and shakes his head.

'No, Jay, we shouldn't! What if Paddy-'

'Shut up, Aaron.'

Paddy slowly makes his way up the path home. Marlon is by his side cracking ridiculously funny jokes. Paddy shushes him in between gasping for air.

'Ssh, Marlon, the boys will be asleep by now.'

Marlon nods and smiles.

'So I guess sitting room is off limits so? If Jackson's asleep like?'

Paddy nods.

'Yup.'

Marlon looks visibly put out.

'No 'Lassie', so.'

Paddy curses silently.

'Damn it! I totally forgot!' he says as he pulls the door open.

Marlon is about to answer when they both pause, listening to the sound of a headboard banging against the wall.

Paddy feels himself blush furiously as they hear a loud moan that sounded awfully like Aaron when he yawns.

Marlon snorts into his hand.

'I guess we can use the sitting room after all.'

Paddy blushes even deeper.

'Oh, shut up, Marlon!'

Jackson stops mid-thrust as he hears the sound of the front door closing.

Aaron lets a loud moan out of him.

'Ssh!' Jackson demands, listening intently for the sound of footsteps or voices.

Aaron looks up at him, wounded.

'What? What's wrong?' he snaps, a bead of sweat trickling down his glistening chest.

Jackson shakes his head, figuring he must be hearing things and continues to pound Aaron into the mattress.

'Oh Jesus!' Aaron whines as Jackson starts off again at full pace.

'No, it's just me, Jackson!' he gasps, chuckling a little.

Aaron pinches his nipple as a way of warning him to stop with the 'funny' jokes.

Jackson nods and lets out an ear shattering moan as he hits a spot inside of Aaron that shoots hot sparks up through him.

'Aaron?'

Aaron's eyes shoot open as he recognizes Paddy's voice and hearing the tentative knock on his door.

'SHUT UP, JACKSON!'

Aaron throws his grey t-shirt on and his tracksuit bottoms, scrambling towards the door as Jackson wraps the duvet around him.

'Get under the bed!' he hisses, his blue eyes burning angrily, a red flush already spread across his cheeks.

Jackson nods and throws himself onto the floor, crawling underneath the mattress.

Aaron opens the door slowly and sees an equally embarrassed Paddy looking at him apologetically.

'Everything all right Aaron?' he coughed, his eyes darting around the room as though he expected to see used condoms and bondage gear strewn across the floor.

Aaron nodded and glared at Paddy challengingly.

'Yeah. Fine.' He snapped curtly.

Paddy nodded again and bit his lip.

'Uh…Marlon and I are just going to watch a DVD and we were wondering if Jackson minded if we used the sitting room for a while?' he asked innocently.

Aaron shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

'How should I know? Jackson's not here, is he?'

Paddy's eyes widen a little and he shakes his head.

'Oh, isn't he? Um… well… do you think he'd mind? Where is he?' he asks curiously.

Aaron swallows his urge to punch Paddy and gives him a very disturbing smile.

'I don't know Paddy. Maybe he's brought Clyde for a walk, maybe he's decided to jump off a bridge. I don't care.'

Paddy sighs and takes a step closer.

'You two haven't had a fight, have ye?' he whispered.

Aaron was about to answer when Jackson's muffled voice cut across him.

'It's all right Paddy, sitting room's all yours, just give me a shout when you're done.'

Paddy looks under the bed and his eyes widen even more.

'Oh. What are you doing under there Jackson?' he asks incredulously.

'Aaron told me to hide.'

Aaron squeezes his eyes shut.

'Jesus Christ…' he grumbles.

Paddy raises his eyebrows.

'Did you honestly think I didn't put two and two together?'

'Sorry Paddy, didn't mean to be so vocal!' Jackson chuckled.

Aaron's eyes snapped open again.

'SHUT UP JACKSON!'

'I love you Aaron.'

'Screw you.'

Jackson kisses his bare shoulder.

'I love you.'

'Right.'

'No, I really, really love you.'

'Eat you bacon sandwich and shut up.'

'You love me too.'

'Mmm.'

'I know you do Aaron.'

Aaron sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.

'Fine. I love you.'

'AWW!' Jackson squeals slamming his lips against Aaron's.

'Shut up Jackson…' Aaron says with a grin.


End file.
